Danser à travers le feu
by Daenerys Snow
Summary: Illyrio regarda Jon attentivement et lui envoya un sourire énigmatique : "Avez-vous déjà été à un mariage Dothraki?" / Au lieu de rejoindre La Garde de Nuit, Jon devient le fidèle compagnon de Daenerys Targaryen, aux côtés de Ser Jorah et de Samwell Tarly. {Titre original: 'Dancing Through The Fire' by the moon of my life}
1. Chapter 1

Voici la toute première fanfiction que je traduis ! Il s'agit de la fanfiction _**"Dancing Through The Fire"**_ écrite par _"the moon of my life"_ qui est sur ce site.

 **Ceci n'est donc PAS ma fanfiction.** Je la traduis simplement, pour la partager avec vous car je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions en français sur Jon Snow et Daenerys Targaryen, et j'ai particulièrement aimé cette fanfiction.

 **Important à savoir :** la personne " _the moon of my life_ " n'a pas terminé cette fanfiction mais a déjà écrit 9 chapitres très intéressants. La dernier chapitre date du mois de mars. J'espère que lorsque j'aurai terminé de traduire les 9 chapitres, elle aura déjà commencé à écrire les chapitres suivants.

Bonne lecture à tous !:)

 **Disclaimer : Le monde et l'environnement de _A Song of Ice and Fire_ appartient à George R.R Martin.**

 **Rated : M** =Le livre de GRRM est lui même classé M, dû à certaines parties du livre qui sont plutôt sexuelles. C'est le cas également pour cette fanfiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le doux balancement du navire aurait dû bercer Jon Snow et l'endormir mais il ne pouvait que rester éveillé d'anticipation.

Ils atteindraient Pentos dans un ou deux jours si les eaux demeuraient bonnes. Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage du jeune homme. Des mois étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient entrepris de naviguer jusqu'aux Cités Libres de Blancport, mais son aventure ne commencerait qu'à l'instant où il poserait le pied sur le port de la ville de Pentos.

Sa famille avait été choquée lorsqu'il leur avait exprimé son désir d'explorer les Cités Libres… surtout son père. Lady Catelyn avait eu l'air soulagée de savoir qu'il partirait tandis que Theon l'avait taquiné en lui disant qu'il cherchait sûrement à retrouver sa mère à Lys. Jon n'avait pas répondu à la pique envoyée par Theon. Il s'était simplement contenté de lui jeter un regard noir.

Robb lui avait fait promettre de revenir avec pleins d'histoires en poche. Bran avait demandé la même chose. Arya, elle, voulait le suivre mais Jon savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper à la fois de lui-même, de son loup-garou et d'une fillette de neuf ans. Au lieu de ça, il avait demandé à Mikken de fabriquer une petite épée mince pour Arya. Rickon avait pleuré et avait supplié Jon de ne pas partir mais après que celui-ci lui ait promis de lui ramener des cadeaux pour son anniversaire, le cadet des Starks s'était vite calmé et avait continué à jouer avec Shaggydog.

C'est Sansa qui l'avait le plus surpris.

Elle était en train de parler avec Jeyne Poole lorsque Jon était entré dans sa chambre. Quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il quitterait Winterfell, Sansa avait paru déçue. Elle et Jon n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le même genre de relation qu'il avait avec Arya, mais Sansa lui avait quand même dit qu'il lui manquerait terriblement. Jon s'était demandé si elle le pensait vraiment, mais il voulait croire que c'était le cas.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, son seigneur de père lui avait enfin révélé la vérité sur sa mère.

"Ta mère voulait que je te donne quelque chose lorsque tu aurais atteint la majorité. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt _maintenant_ mais… tu t'en vas et tu es en train de devenir un homme donc je suppose que tu es prêt."

Ils avaient marché dans les cryptes de Winterfell. Jon avait sourit, se rappelant la fois où il s'était fait passé pour un fantôme et avait effrayé Sansa. Arya, amusée, lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre, à lui et Robb.

Lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le point le plus bas des cryptes, son père avait commencé à bouger sa torche afin de voir chaque épée. Il s'était ensuite arrêté devant l'espace des plus anciens Starks et avait soulevée une grande épée puis l'avait dégainée. Jon avait observé l'épée avec crainte. La lame était aussi pâle qu'un verre de lait et aussi net que de l'acier Valyrien.

"La lame s'appelle Dawn", lui avait dit son père. "Ton oncle était le dernier à la posséder."

"Mon oncle ?" Avait répété Jon, confus, avant qu'il ne réalise quelque chose qui le pris par surprise. "Êtes-vous en train de me dire que Ser Arthur _Dayne_ est mon oncle ?"

Lorsque Ned Stark avait hoché la tête en signe d'approbation, Jon avait senti son pouls s'accélérer et battre si fort qu'il s'était demandé si les fantômes en ces lieux auraient pu l'entendre.

"Elle m'a dit que Ser Arthur désirait te léguer cette épée, même si tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Elle a dit que tu étais la nouvelle Épée du Matin", lui avait expliqué son père avant de gainer l'épée. "Ta mère, je veux dire."

"Ashara Dayne."

Il y avait toujours eu des rumeurs et spéculations à propos de qui aurait pu être la mère de Jon. Certains avaient dit qu'elle était une infirmière coquine du nom de Wylla, mais la plupart avaient mentionné le nom d'Ashara Dayne. Jon savait qu'elle avait sauté du haut d'une des tours de Starfall car elle était rongée par le chagrin.

Pendant un instant, avec la lumière qui brillait des flammes de la torche, Jon avait pu voir l'expression sur le visage de son père. Il semblait être peiné. Mais cette expression était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, remplacée par l'expression impassible qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir.

Parfois la nuit, Jon restait éveillé, s'imaginant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa mère. Est-ce la perte de son frère qui l'eut affecté à ce point ? Ou est-ce que son père, Lord Eddard Stark, avait brisé le coeur de la jeune femme en épousant Catelyn Tully ? Jon se mettait à penser à ce que sa vie aurait été si il avait vécu à Starfall. Son nom de famille aurait été Sand, au lieu de Snow.

Jon réalisa que penser à sa mère et à Winterfell ne faisait que le retenir... Ses aventures ne seraient jamais satisfaisantes si il ne cessait de penser à sa défunte mère ou à Robb ou Arya. Il les verrait sûrement plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de se concentrer sur sa nouvelle vie. _Je ne serai plus le bâtard de Ned Stark_ , pensa-t-il, _Je me trouverai un nouveau nom_.

Peut-être ' _l'_ _Épée du Matin_ '.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire de " _the moon of my life_ " et de la traduction que j'ai faite de son histoire. Je posterai le 2ème chapitre au plus vite ! ;)

 **NDLR** : Jon a quitté Winterfell pour les Cités Libres le même mois où ils avaient trouvé les loup-garous, ce qui veut dire un bon moment avant que Robert et sa cour n'arrive à Winterfell. De plus, quand Ned est allé rendre les os d'Arthur ainsi que son épée à Ashara, elle lui avait dit de garder l'épée parce qu'avant qu'Arthur se soit rendu à la Tour de la Joie, il avait dit aurevoir à sa sœur et lui avait promis que son épée appartiendrait à son nouveau neveu (Jon) qui n'était pas encore né à ce moment là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

"Nerveux ?" demanda Zoran, un marin Tyroshi avec des cheveux clairs comme Jon n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. "Et toi, Tarly ?"

Les yeux du gros garçon s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Sam craignait les marins avec leurs manières grossières, leur cheveux teints clairs et leur goût pour le sang. Jon, en revanche, avait déjà l'habitude de ce genre d'homme au Nord.

"Pas besoin de répondre, cela se voit déjà sur ton visage!" ria Andrei. Il avait une voix retentissante, mais pas aussi forte que celle du capitaine.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam. Je suis sûr que Pentos n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'à la maison." dit Jon, dans l'espoir de calmer les nerfs de son ami.

"Je l'espère" soupira Samwell Tarly, son visage se renfrognant.

La rencontre entre Jon et Samwell n'avait été qu'une coïncidence. Jon était à Blancport, attendant le navire que Lord Manderly avait trouvé, la _Perle Noire_ , lorsqu'il avait vu le gros garçon, le visage rond, des yeux clairs et des cheveux sombres qui se promenaient sur son visage. Jugé par son habillement, Jon avait compris que c'était un garçon de bonne famille.

Après avoir entamé une conversation avec Jon (il avait tout de même pris peur en voyant Fantôme), il lui avait révélé qu'il était le fils de Lord Randyll Tarly. Sam lui avait expliqué pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à Blancport et Jon avait eu pitié du gros garçon. Il lui avait alors proposé de l'accompagner durant son voyage et Sam avait directement accepté.

Sauf que la plupart du temps, Sam se cachait dans sa chambre. Il ne sortait qu'à l'heure du souper ou si Jon l'encourageait à venir sur le pont. Jon ne savait pas si il supporterait d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un qui se disait lui même être un trouillard. Mais il se dit qu'il passerait outre... Sam était quelqu'un de gentil. Un "exclu" de ce monde, comme lui.

 _Nous, les exclus de ce monde, nous devons rester ensemble_ , se dit Jon. Il s'abaissa pour gratter l'arrière des oreilles de Fantôme.

Jon se sentit presque étourdi, tellement l'excitation fut forte, lorsque la Perle Noire posa l'ancre et que le capitaine leur dit qu'ils pouvaient à présent être à terre. Se demandant si il devait laisser Fantôme sur le navire ou pas, il décida finalement de le prendre avec lui et d'explorer avec Sam la ville bondée et animée.

.

Des semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée des deux Ouestriens, et Illyrio Mopatis était maintenant prêt à les rendre utiles.

Ses espions avaient surveillé chacun de leur mouvement, l'informant de chaque détail, même les plus banaux. Seulement, ces deux Ouestriens n'étaient pas des gens ordinaires. L'un était le fils bâtard de Lord Eddard Stark, une figure proéminente durant la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, et l'autre était le fils aîné de l'un des meilleurs commandants de Westeros.

Le mariage se déroulerait dans trois jours, et le magistrat était prêt à révéler leur présence aux royaux exilés. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait appris une nouvelle... _Cet espion mangera chaleureusement ce soir_ , se dit Illyrio alors qu'il caressait sa barbe fourchue.

"J'ai trouvé des nouveaux compagnons pour vous, Votre Majesté" dit le magistrat un soir, lors du souper.

"Oh ? Un autre chevalier exilé ?" dit Viserys, la mine sombre. Ser Jorah Mormont ignora la pique de Viserys en engloutissant un morceau de poulet au miel.

"Un bâtard qui pourrait être un écuyer et un garçon plutôt studieux qui pourrait agir en tant que votre scribe." répondit Illyrio uniformément. "Le nom du bâtard est Jon Snow, son père est Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell. L'autre s'appelle Samwell Tarly."

Viserys s'arrêta un instant de manger. Quand il se tourna vers Illyrio, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis d'indignation. "Vous avez l'audace de suggérer que le bâtard de Winterfell devienne mon écuyer ? Avez-vous donc oublié à qui vous vous adressez, magistrat!"

"Pas du tout" répondit le magistrat Illyrio, calmement. "Jon Snow n'est pas seulement un Stark, mais il est aussi un Dayne. Vous devez sûrement vous rappeler sa mère, la charmante Ashara Dayne. Elle servait de dame d'honneur pour votre belle-sœur, Elia de Dorne. Son oncle faisait parti de la garde royale et a toujours été fidèle à votre frère Rhaegar."

Le Roi Mendiant bouillonnait, mais analysa tout de même les mots d'Illyrio Mopatis. Celui-ci se retient de sourire, devinant déjà les objections de Viserys. " _Sa tante a été kidnappée par mon frère!_ " " _Son père est l'un des chiens de l'Usurpateur_ ".

"Il possède également l'épée de son oncle. _Dawn_." rajouta le magistrat Illyrio. "Devrais-je également rajouter que le père de Samwell Tarly fut le seul à avoir défier les forces de l'Usurpateur."

Vint ensuite un silence... Tout le monde attendait la réponse de Viserys, même la douce Daenerys.

"Bien" grommela Viserys. "S'il montre le moindre signe de loyauté envers son traître de père alors je réveillerai le dragon!"

"Je m'assurerai de le mettre en garde" dit Illyrio, souriant de l'intérieur.

Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de convaincre le bâtard de Ned Stark de devenir l'écuyer d'un chevalier exilé.

* * *

Voila le 2ème chapitre! Je posterai le 3ème chapitre dès demain, ou peut-être même ce soir si le temps me le permet. J'espère que cette histoire, écrite par " _the moon of my life_ ", vous plaira autant qu'elle m'eut plu la première fois que je l'ai lu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si quelque chose vous dérange ou quoi. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le presbytère du Magistrat n'était pas difficile à repérer.

Pendant les semaines où Jon était resté à Pentos, il avait entendu parler du magistrat. Illyrio Mopatis était l'une des personnes les plus fortunées de la ville. C'était un vendeur d'épices, de pierres précieuses, de fossiles de dragons, et d'autres choses.

Sam et lui attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. Sam était debout, nerveux, et jouait avec ses doigts tandis que Jon était assis sur le bord de la piscine, Fantôme à ses pieds. Un eunuque les avait abordé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, leur disant que son maître souhaitait s'entretenir avec eux. Sam n'avait pas voulu y aller, mais Jon était anxieux et il se demandait si l'homme ne lui donnerait pas un boulot. Cela lui donnerait quelque chose à faire.

"Je dois reconnaître," commença une voix en Pentoshi _(langue de Pentos)_. Heureusement, Jon apprenait rapidement et pouvait comprendre ce qui se disait. Parler la langue en revanche, était bien plus compliqué pour lui. "Je vous ai confondu avec Lord Stark."

Le Magistrat Illyrio se déplaçait avec une délicatesse surprenante, pour quelqu'un d'aussi énorme. Sous de amples vêtements de soie de couleur flamme, des rouleaux de graisse _(bourrelets)_ bougeaient à chacun de ses pas. Des pierres précieuses brillaient à tous ses doigts, et sa barbe fourchue avait été huilée jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille comme du vrai or.

Inconsciemment, Jon toucha la poignée de son épée. Le magistrat révéla alors de fines dents jaunes et courbées à travers sa barbe dorée. Jon laissa retomber sa main, refusant d'amuser davantage cet homme.

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, magistrat ?" demanda Jon, en se mettant debout.

"J'ai appris que vous erriez la ville de Pentos, sans destination particulière" commenta Illyrio, en langue commune. "Et les garçons deviennent agités lorsqu'ils restent au même endroit pendant un temps."

 _Je ne suis pas un garçon_ , pensa Jon. Il avait presque quinze ans, c'était un garçon qui avait grandi.

"Et vous -" L'homme énorme se tourna ensuite vers Sam qui broncha. "- Je sais que vous êtes bien plus éduqué que la plupart des hommes à Westeros. Vous devriez mettre vos talents à l'œuvre." Ses yeux de cochons se posèrent sur l'épée de Jon, _Dawn_. "Vous aussi, Jon Snow."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" demanda Jon, confus.

Illyrio observa Jon attentivement avant de lui envoyer un sourire énigmatique. "Avez-vous déjà été à un mariage Dothraki ?"

.

Ils rencontrèrent leur chevalier une heure plus tard.

À la grande surprise de Jon, le chevalier en question n'était autre que Ser Jorah Mormont de l'Île-aux-Ours. Il ne l'avait jamais officiellement rencontré, mais il avait entendu parler de lui. Son père détestait cet homme pour avoir participé à la vente d'esclaves et avait désiré l'exécuter pour ce crime. Mormont s'était alors enfui jusqu'à Lys, trop lâche pour aller au Mur ou pour être exécuté. Cela avait fait un scandale au Nord, et maintenant Jon ne savait pas s'il devait condamner l'homme pour s'être enfui ou s'il devait faire comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui.

Le visage basané de Ser Jorah se renfrogna lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Jon. Jon savait qu'il était l'enfant de Ned Stark qui lui ressemblait le plus, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point la ressemblance était forte. Si forte que les gens le confondaient avec le seigneur du Nord.

"Vous souhaitez faire de _lui_ mon écuyer ?" Entendit-il Jorah murmurer au magistrat. "Son père veut ma tête."

"Je n'ai aucun contact avec mon père" dit Jon, retenant l'attention de Mormont et Illyrio. "J'ai laissé le Nord derrière moi au moment où j'ai navigué loin de Blancport."

L'homme âgé s'avança vers lui et le scruta de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur _Dawn_.

"J'ai rencontré ta mère une fois" dit Ser Jorah, sur un ton presque amical. "Elle a laissé un peu d'elle en toi."

Jon sentit les yeux de Sam posés sur lui. Il lui avait déjà confié l'identité de sa mère. Et même si Jon savait qui elle était à présent, Ashara Dayne demeurait un mystère pour lui. La seule chose qu'il savait d'elle était ce que tout le monde savait déjà: qu'elle était réputée pour être la femme la plus belle au monde, qu'elle était la sœur de l'Epée du Matin et qu'elle avait été dame d'honneur pour Elia Martell.

Il ne s'imaginait pas que connaître le nom de sa mère aurait été plus difficile que de ne pas le connaître.

Ser Jorah reposa son regard sur Illyrio avant de se retourner à nouveau sur Jon. "Sois donc mon écuyer." dit-il, l'air amusé et hautain. "Si tu survis le voyage que nous allons entreprendre, je te ferai moi même chevalier. Et si tu me trahis, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. Entendu ?"

"Entendu" répondit Jon, qui regrettait d'avoir accepté la proposition d'Illyrio. "Qu'adviendra-t-il de mon ami ?"

"Votre ami sera le scribe de Sa Majesté" répondit Illyrio. Il lança un sourire à Sam. "Est-ce que cela vous convient, garçon ?"

"Ou- Oui, mons-monsieur" balbutia Sam, sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude.

"Bien. Ser Jorah, je vous laisse leur expliquer le reste." L'homme énorme disparut alors vers une autre entrée.

Mormont fit signe à Jon et Sam de le suivre. Ils sortirent par la loge principale et avancèrent vers les marchés. Le soleil commençait petit à petit à se coucher alors qu'ils passaient à côté des marchés vides.

"Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler des Targaryens" dit Ser Jorah.

"Tout le monde a déjà entendu parler des Targaryens" dit Sam, en reniflant.

"Oui, eh bien, les Targaryens qui sont encore en vie ont eu du mal à survivre dans les Cités Libres. La fille, Daenerys, est promise en mariage à ce qu'on appelerait communément un seigneur Dothraki, demain. Nous sommes ici pour acheter des cadeaux de mariage."

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les stands, Ser Jorah leur expliqua ce qui se déroulait lors d'un mariage Dothraki. "Les Dothraki s'accouplent comme des animaux dans leur troupeau. Il n'y a aucune intimité dans un khalasar" dit-il avant de ricaner face à l'expression sur le visage de Sam. Le visage de Sam se contracta encore plus quand Mormont leur expliqua qu'il était normal qu'un combat éclate lors du mariage. "Un mariage Dothraki qui ne compte pas au moins trois morts est considéré comme un mariage ennuyeux."

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand de bijoux. Jon ne dépensait pas souvent son argent. Il ne l'utilisait que lorsque cela était nécessaire. Sam n'avait pas d'argent alors Jon avait été forcé d'acheter de la nourriture pour tous les deux.

Jon ne connaissait pas cette fille. Il savait que Sansa aurait aimé recevoir des bijoux pour son mariage tandis qu'Arya, elle, préférait une épée. Jon se demandait toujours si des bijoux serait une bonne idée lorsque Sam souleva une chaîne argentée avec une pierre précieuse à l'intérieur.

"Pensez-vous qu'elle aimera ceci ?" demanda-t-il à Mormont.

L'homme de grande taille haussa les épaules. "La plupart des filles aiment les bijoux. Paie la et retournons ensuite au presbytère d'Illyrio."

Jon plaça le collier dans une boîte de matière satin à l'intérieur et de velours à l'extérieur. Espérons que Daenerys ne soit pas comme Arya et qu'elle apprécie ce cadeau.

* * *

J'ai finalement posté le 3ème chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu! Je posterai sûrement le chapitre suivant dans la soirée.

 **Et ce 4ème chapitre comprendra la rencontre entre Jon et Daenerys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le mariage se déroula sur un terrain au delà des murs de Pentos, car les Dothrakis croyaient que tout événement important dans la vie d'un homme devait se dérouler sous le ciel ouvert.

La cérémonie débuta à l'aube et continua jusqu'au crépuscule... un jour interminable passé à boire, festoyer et combattre. Hommes et femmes portaient des gilets peints au dessus de leurs torses nus ainsi que des leggins de cheveux de cheval sanglés par des ceintures formées de médaillons en bronze. Les guerriers avaient de longues tresses.

Ils se bourraient le ventre de viande de cheval grillée avec du miel et du poivre, buvaient du lait de jument fermenté ainsi que les bons vins d'Illyrio, et s'envoyaient des plaisanteries entre eux à travers les feux, leurs voix dures et étrangères.

Jon, Samwell, Ser Jorah et Viserys Targaryen étaient assis en hauteur parmi les Dothrakis. Les Dothrakis regardaient le loup-garou de Jon avec prudence mais Illyrio leur avait fait comprendre que Fantôme ne leur ferait aucun mal à moins que Jon ne le lui ordonne.

Jon était assis entre Ser Jorah et Sam, et ce dernier était assis à côté d'Illyrio et Viserys. Leur place était une place de haute honneur, juste en dessous de celle des Sang-Coureurs du Khal. Jon fut surpris qu'ils autorisent un bâtard à s'asseoir parmi eux. La jeune mariée et son nouveau mari étaient au dessus d'eux, envoyant la nourriture qu'ils ne voulaient pas aux autres Dothrakis qui étaient en bas.

Daenerys était sans aucun doute dotée d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Jamais de sa vie Jon n'avait vu une femme aussi belle. Il se demanda si la beauté de sa propre mère était à un tel niveau. La seule chose qui entravait la beauté de la jeune Targaryen était le sourire crispé qu'elle avait sur le visage. Un faux sourire qui démontrait à quel point elle était effrayée et en voyant la taille du Khal Drogo, Jon eut pitié d'elle.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher quand Jon aperçut le premier Dothraki à mourir. Les batteries résonnaient tandis que des femmes dansaient pour le Khal. Jon remplit son verre de vin d'été, hébété en regardant la scène. Il se força ensuite à parler à Sam, essayant d'ignorer les cris des morts.

Lorsque le soleil fut à moitié couché, le Khal tapa des mains. Le bruit des batteries, des cris et des festivités cessa soudainement. Drogo se leva et tira Daenerys afin qu'elle fasse de même. Elle paraissait minuscule à côté de lui.

Viserys avait offert trois servantes à sa sœur, comme cadeau de mariage. Jon savait qu'elles ne lui avaient rien coûté car Ser Jorah lui avait dit que c'était Illyrio qui les avait payé. Irri et Jhiqui étaient des Dothraki aux cheveux noirs à la peau de cuivre, et Doreah était une fille Lysène à la peau blanche et aux yeux bleus.

"Elles ne sont pas des servantes ordinaires, sœurette" lui dit son lugubre frère, tandis qu'elles étaient présentés une par une. "Illyrio et moi-même les avons sélectionnées personnellement. Irri t'apprendra à faire du cheval, Jhiqui t'enseignera la langue Dothraki, et Doreah t'apprendra l'Art de faire l'amour." Un petit sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. "Elle est très bonne, Illyrio et moi-même pouvons le confirmer."

Jon eut une soudaine envie de vomir en entendant Viserys parler ainsi.

Ser Jorah Mormont s'excusa pour son cadeau, d'une voix aimable. Jon ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi auparavant. "Ce n'est pas grand chose, ma princesse, mais c'est tout ce qu'un pauvre exilé comme moi pouvait se permettre de vous offrir" dit-il en déposant une faible quantité de vieux livres devant elle. Daenerys lui sourit. Le premier sourire sincère que Jon voyait sur elle.

Jon se leva à son tour et prit la boîte des mains de Sam avant de l'ouvrir devant Daenerys. "Nous n'étions pas sûr de ce que nous pourrions vous offrir, mais nous avons pensé que ceci vous plairait peut-être."

Daenerys leva le collier en l'air, l'analysant. La pierre précieuse scintillait à chaque mouvement. "C'est parfait" dit la jeune Targaryen dans un murmure avant de détacher le collier, les mains tremblantes.

Sans réfléchir, Jon prit le collier et passa derrière Daenerys. Il lui enroula alors la chaîne autour du cou, ses doigts effleurant délicatement la peau chaude de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il se replaça devant elle, elle avait une expression déconcertée sur le visage. Elle balbutia un "merci" et Jon pencha la tête avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Le Magistrat Illyrio murmura un ordre et quatre esclaves à forte carrure s'avancèrent rapidement devant Daenerys, tenant dans leurs mains un coffre de bronze. Jon et Sam se lancèrent un regard alors que Daenerys observait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du coffre. Elle leva ensuite en l'air un œuf énorme qu'elle tenait de ses deux mains. Jon entendit Sam haleter à côté de lui.

"Des œufs de dragon" murmura Sam, avec crainte.

Sam avait vu juste. Illyrio expliqua à Daenerys qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'œufs de dragon provenant des Contrées de l'Ombre, au-delà d'Asshai.

Les Sang-Coureurs du Khal offrirent à la jeune femme les trois armes traditionnelles des Dothrakis: un grand fouet de cuivre à la poignée argentée, un magnifique _arakh_ ciselé d'or, et un arc double courbure fait d'os de dragon. L'arc était aussi grand que Jon lui même. Daenerys dit alors quelque chose en Dothraki, d'une voix douce et incertaine.

Davantage de cadeaux furent donnés à la jeune Targaryen et Jon continua à boire son vin d'été. Il se servait pour la deuxième fois lorsque le Khal Drogo apporta son propre cadeau. Il guida un cheval vers Daenerys. Un jeune cheval gris comme l'hiver avec une crinière comme de la fumée argentée. _Arya aurait adoré avoir un cheval comme ça_ , se dit Jon. Il sentit son cœur lourd dans sa poitrine à la pensée de sa petite sœur.

La jeune mariée fut portée par la taille et placée sur son cheval. Jon l'a vit murmurer quelque chose, visiblement nerveuse et le cheval commença à trottiner en avant puis accéléra la cadence. A la grande surprise de Jon, Daenerys fit faire sauter son cheval par dessus les flammes du feu.

Jon observa Daenerys et Khal Drogo disparaître quelque part au loin, sans doute vers un endroit où ils consommeraient leur mariage.

L'une des servantes de Daenerys, Doreah, s'approcha alors de lui. Elle était plus âgée que lui de quelques années, et avait des yeux bleus et de long cheveux blonds de couleur miel. Jon se tint droit, ignorant l'accélération de son pouls.

"Tout le monde n'a fait qu'admirer votre épée" dit-elle lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui. "Ils se demandent comment est-ce qu'un garçon du coucher du soleil ( _NDLR: un garçon du Nord_ ) a pu obtenir une épée aussi splendide."

"Désirez-vous la voir ?" s'entendit-il demander.

"Oui j'aimerais bien." Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsque Jon dégaina _Dawn_ , la lame aussi clair qu'un verre de lait à lueur de la lune. "Elle est magnifique."

Jon gaina son épée avant qu'un Dothraki ne veuille le combattre. Doreah lui posa encore quelques questions avant de finalement coller son corps contre le sien et de lui murmurer de douces vulgarités dans l'oreille. S'il avait été plus saoul, il aurait accepté sa proposition, mais il se rappela qu'une poignée d'hommes s'étaient tués pour une femme et que le vainqueur n'avait même pas sauté le femme en question.

Le jeune bâtard s'éloigna alors de Doreah, et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Il remarqua que Sam avait pris l'un des livres que Ser Jorah avait offerts à Daenerys et avait commencé à le lire, s'aidant de la lumière des flammes du feu.

"Je n'ai été qu'à un mariage et il n'a jamais été aussi excitant que celui-ci" commenta Jon alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Sam. Fantôme le suivait, silencieux comme une ombre.

"J'ai cru que j'allais vomir toute ma viande de cheval quand l'un d'entre eux a tranché la gorge d'un autre homme plus tôt" gémit Sam, le visage pâle. "Dans quoi avons-nous accepté de nous laisser entraîner, Jon ? Comment allons-nous survivre parmi ces... _ces gens_! Cela semble être pire que Le Mur."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas." lui assura Jon. "Nous découvrons le monde et nous apprenons des cultures différentes. Au Mur, nous devons combattre les Sauvageons. Ici, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est lire et écrire."

Sam poussa un soupir, se couvrant le visage de ses mains après avoir plié la page du livre qu'il lisait, pour ne pas la perdre. "Je suppose que tu as raison." répondit-il, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Jon espérait qu'il ait raison.

* * *

Voilà, comme promis, je publie ce 4ème chapitre ce soir! Je publierai le chapitre suivant demain. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez une éventuelle remarque quant à la traduction que j'ai faite de ce chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

S'adapter à la vie des Dothrakis n'avait pas été si difficile. Au Nord, quand Jon ne s'entraînait pas au combat avec Robb, il montait à cheval. Lui et Arya montaient souvent à cheval tous les deux et Jon avait honte d'admettre que sa petite sœur le battait presque à la course à cheval.

Sam et Viserys avaient encore du mal avec les courts étriers et la selle plate. Son ami en surpoids se plaignait et gémissait mais au final, il continuait tout de même à chevaucher tandis que l'humeur de Viserys se fit de plus en plus sombre.

Jon n'aimait pas ce prince aux cheveux argentés. Il se faisait appeler ' _Le Roi_ ' et quiconque ne l'appelait pas ainsi, subissait sa colère. Ser Jorah semblait avoir remarqué le dédain qu'avait Jon pour Viserys. Du coup le chevalier exilé se comportait maintenant différemment avec le bâtard du Nord. Il était moins froid avec lui. Il était toujours brusque mais était bien plus amical.

Khal Drogo semblait apprécier Jon aussi. Il avait abordé Jon un jour durant l'un de leurs voyages, parlant dans une langue dure et sèche que Jon essayait toujours de comprendre. Jhiqui, la servante de Daenerys, était là avec eux et traduisait pour lui: Khal Drogo voulait le mettre au défi de faire une course à cheval avec lui, pour voir avec quelle rapidité Jon montait son cheval. Jon avait accepté et avait perdu de loin face à l'imposant Chef Dothraki. Le Khal s'était simplement contenté de taper sur le dos de Jon en rigolant.

La Khaleesi, elle, ne semblait toujours pas à l'aise avec lui. Elle préférait visiblement la compagnie de Ser Jorah et de ses servantes. "Surveille la, et protège la de son frère" lui avait dit le Magistrat Illyrio. Jon avait tenté d'engager une conversation avec elle, mais elle l'évitait et s'éloignait de lui chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Alors quand Daenerys s'approcha timidement de lui un matin, Jon fut plus que surpris.

"Nous avons besoin de votre aide, Jon Snow" dit-elle, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du bâtard un court instant avant qu'elle ne baisse le regard vers le sol.

"Est-ce à cause de votre frère ?" demanda Jon en dégainant son épée. Il était en train de cirer la charmante lame de l'épée quand la jeune Targaryen l'avait trouvé.

"Quoi ? Non." Daenerys parut surpris par la question. "Doreah est en train de m'apprendre des nouvelles... techniques et elle a besoin d'assistance. Pourriez-vous nous aider ?"

 _Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé Doreah directement ?_ se demanda Jon, mais il haussa les épaules et suivit la femme de petite taille jusqu'à sa tente. Sam lui lança un regard perplexe lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui. Jon devait reconnaître que la situation était plutôt étrange.

Doreah lança un sourire provocateur à Jon quand il entra dans la tente de la Khaleesi. Les mains du jeune homme devinrent alors humides. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de flirter avec lui depuis le mariage et Jon la repoussait à chaque fois. Mais plus elle le tentait, plus il avait du mal à la repousser.

Se tenant droit debout, Jon demanda "Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide, _Khaleesi_ ?"

Daenerys rougit et refusa de croiser son regard. "Comme vous le savez, Doreah m'apprend l'art de faire l'amour. J'aimerais pouvoir satisfaire pleinement mon mari. Et comme je vous l'ai dit tantôt, Doreah m'apprend de nouvelles techniques et elle aimerait vous utiliser comme exemple."

"Oh." Jon ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

"Êtes-vous confus, Garçon du Soleil ?" demanda Doreah. Ce fut au tour de Jon de rougir. Et comme il ne répondait pas, Doreah se contenta simplement de sourire. "Ce n'est pas grave si vous l'êtes. Allongez vous sur les fourrures."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daenerys. Elle hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'aller s'allonger. Jon avala sa salive lentement et s'allongea avec rigidité sur les fourrures. Doreah l'enfourcha rapidement et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Elle goûtait la menthe et la tête tourna de Jon tourna tellement cela semblait irréel. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de la jeune servante et il la repoussa.

"Regardez attentivement, _Khaleesi_." Doreah commença alors à rouler ses hanches, se frottant contre le bas-ventre du bâtard. Un bruit étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Jon, et il sentit une chaleur brûlante au niveau des reins. "Vous voyez comme il aime ça ?"

Jon réprima un gémissement, souhaitant qu'elle arrête mais il fut tenté de remuer également ses hanches et de l'accompagner dans son mouvement. Doreah haleta et elle lança un sourire narquois au jeune homme. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse jusqu'à sa virilité. Elle pressa légèrement l'entrejambe de Jon avant de se retirer complètement de lui. Il avait presque oublié Daenerys et quand il l'a regarda, le visage de la Targaryen était rougi.

 _Mon propre visage doit être aussi rouge que les cheveux des Tully_ , pensa Jon, embarrassé.

"Ca sera tout ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

"Oui, ça sera tout" répondit à la femme de petite taille avant de sourire poliment. "Je vous remercie, Jon Snow."

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent ensuite dura un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude avant que Jon ne hoche la tête et quitte la tente.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jon entendit les cris de plaisir de Daenerys Targaryen de l'autre côté du camp.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. :) **Je posterai le chapitre suivant demain!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6  
**

 _Il est rapide_ , remarqua Dany, en regardant Jon Snow faire la course à cheval avec Khal Drogo et ses Sang-Coureurs, sur sa somptueuse jument brune.

L'écuyer de Ser Jorah n'allait pas du tout ensemble avec les Dothrakis. Ses traits physiques et son accent étaient trop Westerosiens. "Il a plus le Nord en lui", lui avait dit Ser Jorah lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lui parler de sa famille. "Sa mère est de Dorne mais je peux vous assurer, Princesse Daenerys, qu'elle a laissé un peu d'elle en lui."

Son frère détestait Jon.

Viserys avait confiance en le magistrat Illyrio, mais il était toujours sur ses gardes face aux nouveaux arrivants. Samwell Tarly paraissait doux, timide et toujours en train de lire, donc Viserys ne faisait pas trop attention à lui. En revanche, il n'avait aucune confiance en Jon Snow. Dany avait remarqué les regards envieux qu'avait envoyé son frère à Jon lorsqu'il l'avait vu dégainer sa magnifique épée _Dawn_ pour la première fois devant eux. C'était une lame magnifique et Viserys s'était demandé, en privé, comment un "bâtard" avait pu acquérir une telle épée.

Il y avait aussi de la jalousie par rapport à son mari. Viserys cherchait par tous les moyens à être proche de Khal Drogo, mais il refusait de parler le Dothraki et le Khal le trouvait ennuyant. Jon Snow au contraire, avait réussi à être proche de Khal Drogo sans problème.

Dany, elle, hésitait à engager une conversation avec le bâtard. Son père était l'un des fidèles de l'Usurpateur. Comment pouvait-elle être l'amie du fils de quelqu'un qui était en partie responsable de la chute de son père ? Jon paraissait distant également, sa voix était toujours vide d'émotion. La seule fois où Dany avait vu une émotion sur son visage était la fois où Doreah l'avait utilisé pour lui montrer comment faire plaisir à un homme.

Pouvait-elle vraiment créer une amitié avec lui ? _Il faudra bien que je le fasse_ , décida Dany. Il allait voyager avec elle, donc elle se dit que ça serait la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

Elle rejeta sa chevelure argentée et dorée en arrière et s'avança vers les hommes.

Grâce à Jhiqui, elle pouvait désormais comprendre clairement ce qu'ils disaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait d'eux. Qotho la dévisagea du regard, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il était le Sang-Coureur de Khal Drogo le plus sadique, blessant régulièrement Doreah et faisant pleurer Irri la nuit.

"Lune de ma vie", dit Khal Drogo en la voyant s'approcher. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa si sensuellement qu'elle en eut des frissons.

"Mon soleil et mes étoiles" soupira Dany alors qu'il se reculait d'elle. Ils étaient devenus très proches depuis la nuit où elle lui avait donné du plaisir, sous les étoiles. Cela ne se voyait pas encore mais elle savait que son ventre s'arrondirait lorsque son fils à l'intérieur d'elle grandirait.

"Le Garçon du Coucher du Soleil ( **NDLR** : Traduction de 'Sunset Boy') m'a presque battu aujourd'hui" lui dit Drogo, en pressant l'épaule de Jon. Celui-ci grimaça au contact de la main ferme du Khal sur son épaule mais il sourit tout de même. Du moins il essaya de sourire. C'était plus une grimace qu'autre chose. "Ça serait sympa de l'avoir dans mon khalasar, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les yeux gris de Jon rencontrèrent ceux de Daenerys. _Il est si sérieux. Était-ce vrai que les bâtards grandissaient plus vite que les autres enfants ?_ songea Dany.

"Oui, il ferait un excellent Sang-Coureur" répondit Dany, détournant le regard de Jon. Elle était tentée de parler à son mari de leur départ pour Vaes Dothrak, la seule ville du peuple Dothraki, mais Khal Drogo proposa une autre course à cheval. Jon déclina la proposition.

Il resta donc seul avec Daenerys.

Dégageant une mèche qui tombait sur son œil, Jon parut perplexe face à Daenerys qui restait là à ses côtés. Embarrassée, elle sentit rapidement de la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il devait sûrement la prendre pour une imbécile. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, Daenerys fuyait le regard du jeune homme et s'éloignait chaque fois qu'il tentait d'engager la conversation avec elle.

"Oh." Dany recula de quelques pas lorsque le loup-garou albinos s'approcha d'elle et renifla son pantalon de soie.

"Il vous aime bien" dit Jon, d'un ton surpris.

"Me mordra-t-il la main si je le touche ?" demanda-t-elle, en approchant lentement la main vers le loup-garou. L'animal était grand, il lui arrivait à la taille.

"Pas tant que je serai là" lui promit Jon.

Dany gratta alors l'arrière des oreilles du loup-garou blanc. Les yeux rouges de l'animal se posèrent sur elle avant qu'il ne lui lèche le bras. Dany sursauta à ce geste et éclata de rire. Elle fut surprise d'entendre Jon glousser.

"Pourriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à ma tente ?" demanda-t-elle.

Jon acquiesça et aida Dany à monter sur sa jument. Il n'était pas aussi fort que son 'Soleil-et-Ses-Etoiles' ou que Ser Jorah, mais il était inévitablement plus fort que Viserys. Il avait une certaine force.

Et ils trottinèrent jusqu'à la tente de Daenerys. Le soleil commençait à se coucher alors qu'ils traversaient les herbes hautes. "Drogo vous aime bien" dit Dany.

"C'est un honneur pour moi que la Khal apprécie la compagnie d'un modeste bâtard."

"Un modeste bâtard ? Vous êtes le garçon le plus noble que je connaisse."

Jon l'a regarda, perplexe.

"Vous lisez, vous écrivez, et vous combattez comme un chevalier noble. Modeste ne serait pas le mot que j'utiliserais pour vous décrire." expliqua Dany. Elle l'observa de ses yeux violets aux cils épais et sourit. "Avez-vous oublié qui sont vos parents ?"

"Non" reconnut-il, puis il fronça les sourcils. "Mais est-ce que cela a de l'importance ? Lord Stark a eu trois garçons légitimes, pas quatre. Et ma mère s'est jetée dans la mer, se noyant de chagrin. Je serai toujours un bâtard, mais je refuse que cela soit mon héritage."

Daenerys n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il méprisait le fait d'être un enfant modeste, mais après tout, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de Jon Snow.

* * *

 **Désolé pour ce retard** , j'ai été très prise par le temps. J'essaierai de poster le chapitre suivant demain!

Un grand merci pour vos reviews! Je suis ravie de savoir que vous appréciez cette traduction et l'histoire de " _moon of my life_ ". :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7  
**

La mer Dothraki était une vaste étendue d'eau qui continuait jusqu'à l'horizon et au-delà. De grand brins d'herbe ondulaient comme des vagues lorsque le vent soufflait. C'était tellement différent du nord où tout était forêt ou neige.

Mormont et Daenerys avaient distancé tout le monde. Jon et Sam étaient si loin derrière qu'ils chevauchaient au même niveau que les personnes âgées. C'était embarrassant, mais Jon ne voulait pas laisser Sam derrière.

"C'est tellement tranquille ici", commenta Sam, observant la mer Dothraki avec stupéfaction. "J'ai lu pas mal de choses à propos de la mer Dothraki quand j'étais encore à Horn Hill, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça soit aussi calme."

"C'est tranquille, en effet" renchérit Jon avant de froncer les sourcils en attendant la voix stridente de Viserys devant. "Si seulement les dieux pouvaient _lui_ retirer sa voix, ça serait parfait."

Sam gloussa et ils galopèrent devant les autres Dothrakis afin de rattraper Mormont et Daenerys. Il trouva Mormont en train de parler à Viserys, bien que ce n'était qu'une conversation à sens unique. Viserys criait sur le grand chevalier plus qu'autre chose.

"Il y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ai manqué ?" demanda Jon, ralentissant sa jument alors qu'il s'approchait du prince aux cheveux argentés.

"Ma putain de sœur ose _me_ donner des ordres" cracha Viserys, le corps tremblant de rage.

"Elle souhaiterait rester seule" expliqua Mormont, contrarié.

Jon aurait bien noté à Viserys que Daenerys était la _khaleesi_ et qu'elle commandait le _khalasar_ , mais se retint. Il n'avait aucune envie que Viserys lui crie dessus et lui rappelle qu'il n'était qu'un "modeste bâtard" alors que lui était le "Seigneur des Sept Couronnes." Jon eut du mal à ne pas lui rappeler que Robert Baratheon était le Roi et que personne à Westeros attendait impatiemment son retour.

"Si vous allez voir la khaleesi, vous serez puni par les hommes du Khal Drogo" dit Mormont d'un ton sinistre. Mais ses avertissements ne furent pas pris au sérieux.

Viserys chevaucha devant Mormont et s'élança vers sa sœur. _Surveille la, protège la de son frère_ , se rappela Jon. Il tapa doucement les côtes de sa jument et trottina derrière le prince furieux, ignorant les appels de Mormont et Sam.

Daenerys se tenait debout et pieds nus sur l'herbe, si petite et cachée dans les grands brins d'herbe que Jon ne l'aurait pas vu s'il n'avait pas entendu la voix stridente de Viserys.

"Tu ne commandes _pas_ le dragon. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je suis le Seigneur des Sept Couronnes, et il est hors de question que je suive les ordres de la pute d'un chef Dothraki, est-ce que tu m'entends ?" Jon ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur quand il vit la main de Viserys aller vers le gilet de sa sœur, enfonçant ses doigts dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. "Est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Elle le repoussa avec force.

Bien que Jon ne voyait que le dos de Viserys, il était certain que le Targaryen s'apprêtait à blesser sa sœur pour avoir oser le défier. Sans réfléchir, Jon descendit de son cheval, attrapa Viserys par l'épaule et le tira en arrière. Elle se tint devant Daenerys pour la protéger, sa main serrant la poignée de son épée _Dawn_. Jon sentit des mains empoigner le dos de sa tunique.

Avant qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé, la boucle d'un fouet attrapa Viserys par la gorge et le tira en arrière d'un coup sec. Il s'étendit sur l'herbe, étourdi et étouffé. Les chevaliers Dothraki le huèrent alors qu'il se battait au sol pour se libérer du fouet.

Jon reconnut le garçon avec le fouet comme étant Jhogo. Celui-ci lança une question d'une voix rauque, mais ni Jon ni Daenerys ne la comprirent.

"Jhogo demande si vous le voulez mort, _khaleesi_ " traduisit Irri.

"Non" répondit Daenerys. "Non."

Jhogo comprit cette réponse. L'un des autres Dothraki lança un commentaire et le reste des hommes éclatèrent de rire. Jon était content de ne pas être le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qui se disait. Irri leur dit alors "Quaro pense que vous devriez lui prendre une oreille pour lui apprendre le respect."

Viserys était à présent à genoux, pleurant de façon incohérente, ses doigts griffant la boucle en cuir du fouet. Jon trouva ce spectacle pathétique.

"Dis lui que je ne souhaite pas que mon frère soit blessé" dit Daenerys, la pitié se sentant dans sa voix.

Irri répéta ses paroles en Dothraki. Jhogo agita alors le fouet et délivra Viserys de l'emprise. Celui-ci s'étala à nouveau au sol, haletant. Il y avait une fine ligne de sang en dessous de son menton, là où le fouet l'avait frappé.

"Je lui ai prévenu de ce qui arriverait, ma dame" dit Ser Jorah. "Je lui ai dit de rester sur la crête, comme vous l'aviez ordonné."

"Je sais que vous l'avez fait" répondit Daenerys.

Jon regarda Viserys. Il était allongé au sol, respirant l'air bruyamment, le visage rouge et la respiration haletante. _Et il se dit être le Seigneur des Sept Couronnes_ , pensa Jon.

"Prend son cheval" ordonna Daenerys à Ser Jorah. Viserys regarda Daenerys bouche-bée, et Jon dut se retourner vers elle pour voir si elle était sérieuse. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement sur son visage. "Laissez mon frère marcher derrière nous quand nous retournerons au khalasar. Montrons à tout le monde qui il est."

D'après ce que Jon avait compris, si un homme ne chevauchait pas parmi les Dothraki, il n'était pas un homme du tout. Il était considéré comme plus bas que terre, sans honneur ni fierté.

"Non!" s'écria Viserys. Il se tourna vers Ser Jorah, le suppliant en Langue Commune pour que les Dothraki ne comprennent pas. "Frappez la, Mormont. Blessez la. Votre Roi vous l'ordonne. Tuez ces chiens Dothraki et donnez une leçon à ma sœur."

Le regard de Ser Jorah alla de Daenerys à son frère. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ensuite ceux de Jon un court instant avant de regarder à nouveau Viserys.

"Il marchera, _khaleesi_ " dit-il finalement. Il prit le cheval de Viserys pendant que Daenerys s'écartait de derrière Jon afin de remonter sur son cheval.

Viserys observa Mormont, bouche-bée, et s'assit par terre, dans la saleté. Il leva les yeux vers Jon, le regard plein de haine.

"Donnez moi votre cheval, Snow" ordonna-t-il.

"Non" dit Jon, en montant son cheval. "Je ne suis pas celui à qui on a ordonné de marcher derrière le _khalasar_."

"Trouvera-t-il le chemin du retour ?" Jon entendit Daenerys demander au chevalier exilé quand il les rattrapa.

"Même un homme aussi aveugle que votre frère devrait être capable de suivre nos traces." répondit Jorah.

"C'est quelqu'un de fier. Il pourrait se sentir trop honteux pour revenir." dit Daenerys, inquiète.

Mormont se mit à rire alors que Jon souriait. "Où pourrait-il aller d'autre ? Si il ne trouve pas le _khalasar_ , le _khalasar_ le retrouvera très certainement. C'est difficile de se noyer dans la mer Dothraki, cher enfant."

"Je l'ai frappé" dit Daenerys, intimidée. Il y avait une expression de peur sur son visage. "J'ai réveillé le dragon, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Dragon ?" répéta Jon, avec dérision. "Je n'ai vu aucun dragon ici."

Ser Jorah renifla. "Pouvez-vous réveiller les morts, jeune fille ? Votre frère Rhaegar était le dernier dragon, et il est mort au Trident. Viserys n'est rien d'autre que l'ombre d'un serpent."

Ses mots brusques semblèrent surprendre Daenerys. "Vous... vous lui avez promis votre épée..."

"Je l'ai fait, effectivement" dit Ser Jorah. "Et si votre frère est l'ombre d'un serpent, que sont ses serviteurs dans ce cas ?"

 _Des moins que rien_ , pensa Jon amèrement.

"Il est toujours le Roi. Il est..."

Mormont arrêta son cheval et regarda Daenerys. "Aimeriez-vous voir Viserys assis sur le trône ?"

Daenerys était pensive. "Il ne serait pas vraiment un bon roi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il y a eu des rois encore pires... mais pas beaucoup." Le chevalier tapa sur les côtes de son cheval et avança à nouveau. "Snow, nommez quelques rois mauvais."

"Maegor Le Cruel, Aegon L'Indigne, et le Roi Fou Aer-" Jon s'arrêta, se rappelant que Daenerys était la fille du Roi Fou Aerys.

"Est-ce que les gens attendent le retour de mon frère à Westeros, Jon Snow ?" demanda Daenerys, en posant son regard sur lui.

Jon hésita puis décida de répondre honnêtement, comme son père l'aurait fait.

"Non, ma dame" répondit-il finalement. "Ils ne l'attendent pas."

"Les gens à Westeros prient pour la pluie, pour des enfants en bonne santé, et pour un été infini" dit Ser Jorah. "Cela leur importe peu si les grands seigneurs jouent au jeu des trônes, tant qu'ils vivent en paix." Il haussa les sourcils. "Et ils ne sont jamais en paix."

Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils continuaient à chevaucher. Jon se sentait désolé pour Daenerys. Son frère lui avait sûrement raconté des mensonges en grandissant, il lui avait raconté les histoires de ses rêves les plus illusoires. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle, mais c'était mieux d'apprendre la vérité maintenant que plus tard.

"Pour quoi priez-vous, Ser Jorah" demanda Daenerys.

"Pour ma maison" répondit-il simplement.

"Je prie pour la maison aussi" lui dit-elle.

Ser Jorah émit un rire. "Regardez autour de vous alors, _khaleesi_."

Elle se tourna vers Jon plutôt et lui posa la même question. "Pour quoi priez-vous, Jon Snow ?"

Jon cligna des yeux, incertain de sa réponse. La maison pour lui était le Nord, mais en même temps Jon se sentait comme un étranger à Winterfell. Et ça n'aidait en rien que Lady Catelyn prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un fils légitime de Ned Stark.

"L'appartenance" dit Jon doucement. Une chaleur lui monta aux joues quand il remarqua que Daenerys l'observait, une expression illisible sur le visage.

Il pressa les côtes de sa jument et se mit à galoper. Jon ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle le regarde ainsi, comme s'il était une chose pitoyable. _Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux_ , pensa-t-il.

Pendant que ses servantes préparaient son bain, Dany chercha l'écuyer de Ser Jorah.

Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il priait, il lui avait répondu l'appartenance. Dany n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieuse quant à son passé mystérieux. Ser Jorah lui avait dit que Jon Snow avait grandi dans le château ancestral qu'était Winterfell. Il était éduqué et était un excellent cavalier. Dany était certaine qu'il était également un excellent épéiste.

Avait-il des frères comme Viserys ? Etait-il traité comme un étranger du fait d'être un bâtard ? Dany voulait en savoir plus sur lui, mais il était si réticent à parler de sa vie personnelle qu'il était difficile de lui poser ces questions.

Dany le trouva avec son ami obèse et son loup-garou. La bête blanche ne cessait de grandir et serait certainement plus grande que Dany dans quelques mois.

"Pourrions-nous parler seuls, Jon Snow ?" demanda-t-elle, timidement.

Jon leva la tête, alors qu'il caressait la tête de Fantôme. Il regarda son ami puis la regarda à nouveau. Il se leva ensuite et la suivit.

"Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir protégée" dit Dany, en entremêlant ses doigts. "C'était une action honorable de votre part."

"Je ne pouvais pas rester là et le laisser vous blesser" répondit Jon. Il hésita avant de parler à nouveau. "A-t-il été toujours aussi cruel envers vous ?"

"Pas toujours" admit Dany, confuse. "Il y a eu des fois où il était gentil avec moi, mais... c'était il y a longtemps."

Jon fronça les sourcils. "J'ai deux sœurs au Nord. Je ne les ai jamais traité de la façon dont Viserys vous traite."

"Comment sont vos sœurs ?"

"Sansa est une fille comme toutes les autres dans le Royaume des Sept Couronnes. Elle n'aime rien d'autre que les contes de valeur chevaleresque, des chansons d'amour et des cakes au citron" dit Jon, le sourire aux lèvres. "Arya est plus jeune, mais je vous jure qu'elle doit être à moitié loup. Elle collectionne les égratignures alors que les autres filles collectionnent les poupées. Et Arya dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête."

Dany se surprit elle-même à sourire. "Votre sœur Arya paraît moins Dame que Sansa" commenta-t-elle.

Jon rigola. "Le jour où Arya deviendra une dame sera le jour où je ne serai plus un bâtard."

La jeune Targaryen essaya d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentit.

"Il y a-t-il autre chose, ma dame ?" demanda Jon alors qu'un silence embarrassant s'était installé.

"Avez-vous déjà vu un dragon ?" demanda soudainement Dany, se rappelant les milliers de gouttelettes de flamme écarlate qui pétillaient au dessus de ses œufs de pierre, quand elle était entrée dans la tente un peu plus tôt.

"Les dragons ont disparu." dit-il, perplexe. "Ils ont disparu depuis plus d'un siècle et demi."

"Partout ?" dit-elle, déçue. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. "Bonne nuit, Jon Snow. Je vous verrai demain au petit-déjeuner."

"Bonne nuit, ma dame" dit Jon, poliment.

Dany retourna à sa tente où ses servantes lui firent remarquer que l'eau commençait à devenir froide et qu'elle devait se baigner avant qu'elle ne soit plus du tout chaude. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans le bain.

Ses pensées étaient lointaines tandis qu'Irri frottait son dos et que Jhiqui lui lavait les cheveux. Daenerys voulait en savoir plus sur les dragons et était de nouveau déçue d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de dragons dans l'Est.

Étrangement, Dany voulait en savoir davantage sur la famille de Jon.

* * *

 _Milles excuses pour le retard ! J'essaierai de poster le chapitre suivant le plus tôt possible, pour me rattraper._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la traduction de ce chapitre._

Merci aux reviews de Niris, Thorfinn, Ibuki, winteriscoming, calypso2158, Louna-Kiddo, nat lannister et Riiita !

 **And of course, thank you so much "moon of my life" for writing such great fanfictions. Never stop!**


End file.
